


Murasakibara Atsushi / Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Random Anime One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Kuroko's basketball - Freeform, No Spoilers, Poorly written, Smut, Ugh, but again, i love this purple dude so much, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, what a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: A lazy morning one-shot with poorly written smut for you who are also in love with Atsushi.





	Murasakibara Atsushi / Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> A lazy morning one-shot with poorly written smut for you who are also in love with Atsushi.

 

 

> **Well can't you see that it's just raining?**
> 
> **Ain't no need to go outside...**

The rain had woken me up before the sun had begun to rise. But I felt content enough in Murasakibara's embrace to take short naps throughout the dawn, waking up only whenever he would stir.

Murasakibara pulled me closer as he stirred in his sleep. His chin rested slightly heavier on my head, his purple locks hung a little lower over my forehead, and his breathing became a little lighter.

He stirred once more before I felt his chin move off of my head. He groaned.

 _Eh, it's raining?_ He droned. It was quiet for a moment before his arm ripped away from my waist and he sat up abruptly, causing the bed to shake slightly.  _It's raining!_ He declared once more, a little more energy in his voice.

 _And?_  I asked, stretching and sitting up with him, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

_No practice!_

_Atsushi, I don't know if it's your frightening excitement making you think this way, but basketball is usually played inside._  I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder.

 _But Saturdays are conditioning, remember, Chibichin? Conditioning happens outside. But it's raining. So...no practice._  Atsushi slowly put together. He wrapped his arms back around my waist and flopped us both back onto our pillows.

I peered up at him to see a goofy smile on his face.

_What?_

_We can sleep some more. The whole day if we want to._ He sighed happily.

_I'm surprised you're not already rushing to your snack drawer._

_Getting up right now is too bothersome. Maybe later._  Atsushi curled his arms further around my waist and pulled me closer into his side. I heard his breathing settle back into a rhythm and concluded that he had fallen back asleep.

I stared at the ceiling for a little while, too awake to fall back asleep, before deciding to get up.

I managed to wiggle out of Atsushi's grip without waking the sleeping giant, and made my way to his dorm's kitchen. I began to boil some water for tea as I waited for my laptop to turn on.

Once sat down with a hot cup of tea in my hand, I began to get a head start on homework for the week. It wasn't something I wanted to do on a Saturday morning, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I might as well make use of this extra time.

I heard who I assumed to be Himuro moving around in his own room, and I thought about texting him to tell him to come and keep me company in the common room, but I was quickly thrown off my train of thought by a gigantic hand landing on my head and ruffling my hair. 

 

> **But, baby, you hardly even notice**  
>  **When I try to show you this**  
>  **Song is meant to keep you**  
>  **From doing what you're supposed to**

_Chibichin._  Murasakibara whined.  _Come back to bed._

 _You know I can't, Mura._  I sighed, keeping my eyes focused on the emails in front of me. Apparently Yosen's men's and women's basketball departments knew it would be raining today, I had already gotten an email about today's cancelled practice.

Murasakibara groaned before shuffling to the kitchen, grabbing a box of pocky before settling on the couch with me.

He spread himself out, throwing his feet over the side of the couch and resting his head in my lap on top of my laptop. A random string of letters appeared on the screen from where Atsushi's head rested on the keyboard.

He gazed at me with a pocky sticking out of his mouth, his half lidded eyes inviting me to take the other side. He wiggled it in between his teeth. I glared at him.

 _Chibichin._  He whined again.  _Let's cuddle._  I bent down and grabbed the other end of the pocky stick with my teeth, taking it completely away from his mouth in tact. I proceeded to enjoy my morning snack and flushed it with a sip of tea. Atsushi continued to groan.

 _Chibichin doesn't have to do schoolwork. It's Saturday. It's raining. Let's cuddle._ Murasakibara sat up with resilience, turned toward me, and shut my laptop. He smiled proudly.

 _Murasakibara!_  I scolded, using his full name so he'd know I was being serious. He continued to gaze at me, a defiant smirk scowl plastered on his face.

 _I said, let's cuddle._ He demanded, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. His hair tickled me and I giggled a little, giving in and placing my laptop on the floor beside the couch. I rested back onto the arm of the couch and let Murasakibara lay in between my legs. I began to braid his hair as he dangled his legs off the opposite end of the couch.

 _Good, now I've got Chibichin all to myself._  Atsushi shoved another pocky into his mouth, engulfing it in one bite. He offered me one and I leaned forward to catch it in between my teeth.

The thing about me that had caught Atsushi's eye was our shared love of food, snacks, and anything to put into our mouths. My oral fixation presented itself as chocolate bars and occasionally chewing on pens, while his was obviously any and all types of snacks.

Not to mention, our ability to eat anything at all hours of the day and still maintain our athletic build was pretty impressive to the both of us.

 

 

> **Waking up too early**  
>  **Maybe we can sleep in**  
>  **Make you banana pancakes**  
>  **Pretend like it's the weekend now**

After about ten minutes of the sounds of the rain and wind, Atsushi's munching, along with his content sighs as my hands threaded through his hair, Atsushi sat up.

 _I'm going back to bed._  Atsushi announced. rising slowly and stretching up to his full height. He threw the empty pocky box into the trash before turning back to hesitantly look at me.  _Is Chibichin coming?_

 _No, I think I'll just stay here._  I hugged my knees up to my chest and warmed my hands on my tea cup, the warmth from Atsushi's body dissipating from my body.

 _But I want to spend time with Chibichin._  Mura complained. He balled his fists in frustration, like a child would before they'd burst into tears.

 _Then don't go back to bed!_  I shrugged. Mura hung his head low and frowned.

_Doesn't Chibichin ever sleep in?_

_Never._

_Evil._  Murasakibara shook his head and shuffled back to the kitchen.  _Well, if we're not going to sleep, we're going to do the next best thing. Eat._  I watched as Murasakibara took down a pan, butter, flour, and sugar from the pantry.

I was curious as to what goodies he would make for us, so I crept to the kitchen and sat on the counter opposite of him to watch. He grabbed three bananas and a bowl, then peeled the bananas. As he started to mash them, I felt my heart beat a little faster.

_Banana pancakes?_

_Mhm._  Atsushi nodded, sticking a finger into the banana mash and popping it into his mouth. He offered me a taste and I happily accepted, leaning to lick his finger. But at the last second, he pulled his finger away and swooped in with his lips.

His tongue ran along my upper lip and I sank into the kiss, remembering what it felt like to be kissed like I was the only sustenance Murasakibara needed.

Dating Murasakibara was quite easy for someone as stubborn as me. The trick was to act a bit like his mother, because he loves that woman dearly and listens to everything he says, but also to remind him that, as his girlfriend, I had a say in the relationship. My stubborn yet laid back personality quickly won Atsushi over, and now he couldn't go twenty minutes without me.

Once Mura decided he was done kissing me, he pulled away and swiped my nose with the banana mash, giggling a little at my shocked expression. I grabbed his shirt and wiped my nose, flashing him a smile as he stared at his dirty shirt.

 _Fine._   _Chibichin probably just wanted to see me shirtless anyway._ Mura shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head, careful not to get the mash in his hair or on his face.

Atsushi definitely wasn't wrong. As a giant basketball player, he probably had the greatest body I had ever seen. His toned arms flexed as he began to mix the batter for the pancakes, and his back muscles tensed and relaxed as he would move things around on the counter. I practically drooled over his body. It was almost as appetizing as his cooking.

Almost.

I continued to intently watch Atsushi, becoming quite impatient as he took forever to flip the pancakes. He liked his pancakes a little burnt around the edges while I liked mine just plain burnt.

I began to whine while he plated the pancakes but put them high on the cabinets so I couldn't reach mine. Now, I was pretty tall for a girl, but seeing that Atsushi was massive, he could reach the damn heavens without even needing to tiptoe.

 _Hm, is Chibichin craving my pancakes? Too bad you can't reach them._ Mura teased, putting his arms on either side of my seat on the counter. I glared at him and scoffed, earning a light chuckle from him.

 _That sounded dirty._ I giggled a little bit once I realized what he had said.

He towered over me, letting his hair create a purple curtain around his face and dangle against my forehead.

 _For once, I think I'm craving something else.  Something that's not food._ Atsushi's eyes, still half lidded, got darker. The usual drone in his face was replaced with a deep growl.

With one swift movement, Atsushi had my ass in his hands and was carrying me back to the bedroom, carefully laying me onto the bed. He kneeled over me, still gazing at me like I was a snack. His lips had started to curl upward a bit.

 _But what about the pancakes?_ I half-whined half-moaned as Atsushi placed a tentative kiss to my neck.

 _Mmm, they'll serve as a good dessert._  Atsushi dismissed the topic of food by grazing my neck with his teeth. He didn't need to search all over for the spot that would make me moan his name, he was not one for unnecessary movement and he found the spot on the first try.

My knees tightened around his torso and I buried my fingers in Atsushi's hair, calling out his name as he continued to voraciously bite and suck at the spot on my neck. It was the spot that would always have a hickey or a faint bruise, without fail, because Atsushi loved doing it to me that much. And so he wouldn't need to hunt to find it—it was always marked.

Despite Atsushi's otherworldly laziness, sex and culinary arts were the two things that he would put his all into. No one had to ask him to do them, he didn't have to be prompted, and he could do them for as long as he liked. Not to mention he was quite good at them. I guess, Atsushi's two hobbies were sex and cooking. Besides basketball, of course.

Murasakibara brought his head up from my neck and licked his lips, still staring at me. He glowered and pinched the thick fabric covering my torso.

_What is this? Why is this here? Doesn't it know that we're trying to have sex?_

_No, Mura. It's a sweatshirt. It's not conscious._ I chuckled a little bit at his annoyed expression.

 _Whatever. Take it off. It's bothering me._ Atsushi's usual whine returned for a split second so he could complain about my sweatshirt being in the way of him seeing my body. So I obeyed him, sitting up long enough to get my sweatshirt up and over my head.

 

 

> **But just maybe, laka ukulele**  
>  **Momma made a baby**  
>  **Really don't mind the practice**  
>  **'Cause you're my little lady**

_Now, that's much better._ Atsushi dipped his head back down in the crook of neck and let his hands wander. His nails skimmed lines down my breasts, my abdominals, and eventually stopped at the waistband of my panties.

 _Another annoying piece of clothing. This is so bothersome, y/n, you should just sleep naked._ Atsushi growled before yanking my panties down to my knees. I let them slip over my feet and onto the floor before replying.

_I don't think so. I don't want to be woken up by wandering hands._

_I can't help it, you're just so irresistible. My favorite snack._ Atsushi took this opportunity to gently take my lips in his, savoring the feel of our lips moving in sync with each other, no tongues involved.

I liked the way Atsushi could go from being rough and dominant during sex, to sweet and loving. His mood itself was very unpredictable, and that made things exciting.

My back arched and our lips disconnected as Atsushi ghosted two fingers over my slick heat.

_Hm, you're already really wet, Chibichin. Maybe you were preparing yourself all morning?_

_I mean, since we're not having practice...I figured we'd get another kind of workout in._ I smiled, wrapping my arms around Atsushi's neck and pulling him back in for another kiss. He chuckled deeply against my lips before sneaking a finger inside me, causing our lips to disconnect for the second time.

 _Atsushi._ I gasped, clawing at his back as he slipped another finger inside me and pumped them slowly in and out of me.

 _Tell me what you want, y/n._ Atsushi said lowly, increasing the speed of his fingers. I began to shake at the increasing pressure in between my legs and I clung onto Atsushi's neck and back from dear life. There were bound to be red marks when we were finished.

 _I want you to fuck me._ I demanded breathlessly, releasing my grip on him to lay back and look him in the eye. His eyes held a glint of satisfaction in them before he slowly withdrew his fingers and placed them in his mouth. I watched as he sucked them clean and smirked.

 _Perfect, as always, my sweet._ He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on my forehead before straddling me. I helped him slide his sweatpants down and watched as he did the rest, throwing them carelessly to the floor.

 _Now, I want you to tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?_ Atsushi pleaded, cupping my cheek in huge hand, and looking down at me with fear in his eyes.

Atsushi had this complex that his dick was bigger than anything and everything in the world, just because he was massive. He wasn't wrong, but it wasn't as big as he thought it was.

For a guy his height, it was average, I'd say; it only hurt the first time we did it, but being the huge sweetie he was, my pain haunted Atsushi from that moment forward. Now, he begs me to tell him if it hurts and he'll ask how I'm doing intermittently.

 _I'll be okay, Mura. But I won't be okay if we don't get to it!_ I pressed gently, reaching out and skimming my fingers lightly along the underside of his already hard length. He groaned softly and let his head hang, immersing himself in the pleasure that was flooding his body.

He sat back on his heels, moving himself out of my reach to throw my legs over his shoulders and position himself at my entrance.

 _Are you ready?_ He asked, a nervous quiver in his otherwise sleepy voice. I nodded and tried to reassure him with a smile that quickly turned into a shocked gape as he carefully entered me. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my head loll back as Atsushi began to test our limits and go as far into me as he could.

 _Are you okay?_ I heard him ask. I could only nod because of the pleasure that was causing my throat to tighten and my eyes to water. He began to thrust in and out of me with a slow, excruciating rhythm and the sound of our pants and groans battled for dominance with the rain.

As Atsushi was coming closer to his finish, he began to thrust harder, deeper, and faster, his purple tresses clinging to his forehead where the sweat was building up.

 _Atsushi, I'll hold out for as long you need me to okay?_ I managed to pant out as I watched his face contort in pleasure and anticipation. He only grunted as he thrust deeper than ever before and threw his head back.

I started to call out for him as I was reaching my own limit, and I half-screamed half-groaned as he shoved himself inside me a final time, letting myself release as he released into me.

He slid out of me and collapsed onto my smaller frame, snuggling into my side with a content sigh.

 

> **'Cause I love to lay here lazy**  
>  **We could close the curtains**  
>  **Pretend like there's no world outside**

_Hm, that was quicker than usual, Mura. I guess I'm just that irresistible, huh?_ I joked breathlessly, beginning to run my fingers through Murasakibara's messy hair. He just sat up on his elbows and peered down at me, his eyes returning to their usual half-lidded state.

 _Speaking of irresistible..._  He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before slowly getting up and retrieving his sweatpants.  _It's time for banana pancakes._ It only took him about two steps to get out of his large dorm room and into the common area where the kitchen was. Even after-sex exhaustion couldn't stop my gentle giant from getting excited about food.

 _Don't forget the honey!_ I called after him, spotting my sweater in the corner and making a move to get up and put it on. The sharp pain in between my legs stopped me and I yelped, slowly settling back into the bed and clenching my teeth. I couldn't let Mura see me like this or else he'd blame himself immensely for the pain I was in.

 _Chibichin, I still don't get why you like your pancakes practically charcoal. It's disgusting, you can't even taste the flavors..._ Mura trailed off when he saw the pained expression on my face and he set our plates and the bottle of honey on his bedside table. y/n _..._

 _Mura, I'm fine, I promise._ I made a move to get up again to show him that I was okay but was quickly shown otherwise by my body. Atsushi grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

He moved over to the corner to gather my forgotten clothes and helped me dress, all the while staying silent. Once he had made sure I was as comfortable as can be, with pillows surrounding me and extra blankets wound around me, he joined me in bed and placed the plates on a tray in front of us.

At first, he didn't eat, he just stared dejectedly at his breakfast, his purple forelock covering his eyes.

_Atsushi, please. I'm okay. Let's eat._

_I don't want to eat and be happy if you're not happy._ Murasakibara crosses his arms over his chest and a small pout formed on his lips. I giggled a little bit.

 _So you're saying the only thing that makes you happy is eating?_ I pressed, trying to take his mind off of my pain.

_Well...maybe._

_Atsushi, how rude! Maybe I should just leave then._ I pretended to start getting up but was stopped by his arm around my waist.

 _No, Chibichin. I meant when I eat with you I'm happiest. I thought you know that you were the thing I loved doing the most._ A small smirk crept onto Atsushi's face and I widened my eyes at his dirty joke. I slapped his arm away from my waist.

 _You're, like, twelve._ I retorted. Picking up the fork that Murasakibara had laid on my plate and beginning to eat. He watched as I ate for a while, scouting for any signs of discomfort or pain, and once he deemed that I was feeling better, he also began to eat.

 _Anyway...did you like it at least?_ Mura asked, focusing on the rain outside his window. He watched as the rain would collect on the overhang, come together to form a droplet, and then slide off the overhang as one collective unit.

He had always liked the rain, it provided nice background noise for naps, a nice atmosphere for naps, and it gave him a reason to take naps.

 _What do you mean, 'did I like it'? Are you kidding me? It was amazing!_ I dropped my fork in complete shock that he would even ask me such a question. This boy had to know what he was capable of doing.

 _Hm, but you're hurt._ He poured even more.

 _But that means it was good._  I pointed out, finishing off my second pancake. Atsushi had already eaten two while I was talking and was on his last one.  _Great, in fact._

 _Mkay, Chibichin._ Mura rested his head on my shoulder as he formed another huge piece of pancake into his mouth.  _Just as long as you promise to tell me if I'm hurting you._  Mura mumbled through a mouthful of food.

I just nodded in acknowledgement and leaned over to grab the honey bottle from his bedside table but Mura quickly grabbed it before I could. I whined and tried to reach it, but he used his long arm length to keep it out of my reach. He smirked in the slightest.

 _Did you need something, Chibichin?_ He asked in a teasing tone.

 _I want the honey._ I replied, trying to bring his arm down so I could grab the bottle from him. The center's strength was easily overpowering my own center strength, and I gave up, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

 _Huh, Chibichin? Don't get upset._ Mura complainerd, still holding the bottle out of my reach.  _You can have it if you give me something in return._ I rolled my eyes.

_You don't need another snack, Atsushi. You still have a pancake left._

_Mm, I'm not talking about food, Chibichin._ Mura's voice got impossibly deeper and I turned to see him giving me another smirk.

 

> **But the telephone is singing**  
>  **Ringing**  
>  **It's too early**  
>  **Don't pick it up**

Atsushi moved the plates and the tray to the edge of his bed so he could lean over me. He dangled the bottle of honey over my head, out of my reach still, with a stupid smile on his face.

 _I want a kiss._ He demanded, moving his face closer to mine.

_No. I want the honey._

_You'll only get the honey if you give me a kiss._

_And you'll only get a kiss if you give me the honey._ I fought back defiantly. Murasakibara sighed and his voice returned back to its normal sleepy drawl when he let out a whine.

He sat back on his elbows and tossed the honey to me, deciding to give up because I was clearly not going to give in to his demands.

 _You're so difficult sometimes, y/n._ He finished off the last half of his last pancake in one bite and sat back against the headboard, letting his legs sprawl out. He stretched.

I contentedly lathered my pancake in honey before also finishing it off, stacking the plates on the tray and moving it to Atsushi's bedside table. I crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest.

 _You can get that kiss now._ I smiled up at him and kissed him on the chin. He blinked.

 _Hm, I don't want it anymore. Chibichin was being difficult. Too much work. Too bothersome._ Atsushi buried his head in the pillows and tried to ignore the shower of kisses that rained down on his face. He kept groaning and protesting, but I knew he secretly loved the attention. He was a big baby after all.

As I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, Atsushi got up abruptly and rolled over so that I was beneath him.

He grabbed my chin and cheeks with one hand and held my face still so he could press a rough kiss to my lips. My hands wandered and found his neck, tugging him closer to me. I let a small moan slip from my lips as Atsushi began to kiss down my neck.

_I don't know if I'm up for another round, Atsushi._

_Eh? You brought this on yourself, Chibichin. Getting me all fired up like that._ Murasakibara mumbled in between kisses. His hands wandered down to grab my hips and run small circles over my hipbones.  _Are you still in pain?_

I shook my head and he grunted in approval.  _Then it looks like we're headed to round two._

Just as Atsushi finished his declaration of war, his phone rang. At first, he ignored it, continuing to press bruising kisses to my neck.

But the caller called back another time after Atsushi didn't pick up, and he groaned. He rolled off of me and sprawled out on the bed to grab his phone off his bedside table.

 _Hello?_ He answered, his voice dripping with loathing.  _Murochin? Eh, no. I'm busy._ Mura hung up and quickly rolled back on top of me. Not many seconds passed before a knock sounded on Mura's door.

This time, I slipped out from underneath Mura and went to answer the door. I made sure my sweater had covered every part of my body and my hair looked decent before opening the door.

 _Good morning!_ Himuro greeted cheerfully, stepping inside Mura's room. He spotted Mura on the bed, looking disgruntled and annoyed, and he examined me.  _Huh, it's been a good morning indeed, hasn't it?_

 _Himuro!_ I gasped at his suggestive comment and lightly punched his arm.

 _Anyway, if you guys were finished, I was wondering if we could go to the gym and shoot around a little. The rain makes me restless._ Himuro continued, cheerful as always.

I cast a glance at Atsushi, who was now sitting cross-legged on his bed, glaring daggers at Himuro.

 _Honestly,_ _it_ _sounds like fun!_ I said, smiling politely at Himuro.  _I'll just need to stop by my room and get changed_ _and stuff_ _. I'll meet you and Mura outside my room?_

 _Sounds good, y/n!_ Himuro agreed. I went back over to where Atsushi was and pecked him on the nose.

 _I'll see you in a little bit, okay?_ I gave him a pat on the knee and gathered my things before exiting his room. Once I was out in the common room, I heard Atsushi whining and Himuro shouting something.

_You're too lazy sometimes, Atsushi!_

_I am not! I exercised this morning._

_Oh yeah, what'd you do?_

_y/n!_ Atsushi answered rather bluntly. I felt a hot blush creep up my neck and walked faster toward the main entrance to the apartment.

_...what?_

_We had sex earlier and we were about to do it again before you came in and ruined everything!_

I giggled a little before leaving the apartment of the two basketball players. Atsushi was just way too blunt sometimes.

 

 

 

> **We don't need to**  
>  **We got everything**  
>  **We need right here**  
>  **And everything we need is enough**  
>  **Just so easy**

_Chibichin, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't beat me._ Murasakibara plopped a hand on top of my head and smiled down at me, closing his eyes in a content state.

 _But Himuro almost did, and I beat him! So, due to basic logic, I should have beaten you, too._ I protested, cursing under my breath. Himuro scoffed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

 _I let you beat me._ He claimed before taking a swig out of his water bottle. I gave him a look of incredulity and laughed sarcastically.

 _Yeah, right, Tatsu. Don't get petty because you lost to a girl._ I spat, smirking at his annoyed glare. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and unlocked the door to his and Mura's apartment.

 _Whatever. I'm going to try and study for a little bit, please try to keep your moans down, okay?_ He retorted, waving at Mura and I before retreating to his room. I felt my face heat up like a fire but Murasakibara just looked confused.

_Do you think he heard us when we were having sex, Chibichin?_

_There's no doubt in my mind now, Atsu._ I sighed and wiped a few loose pieces of hair away from my forehead.  _C'mon, let's go take a shower._

_Mm, together?_

_Duh, that's why I said "let's."_

_Awesome._ Mura smirked in the slightest before hefting me over his shoulder and carrying me to his room, closing the door behind us with his foot. He laid me down on the bed and untied my shoes for me, then began to tug down my basketball shorts.

 _Nuh, uh. I think I can undress myself, thank you._ I slapped his hands away, earning a grunt of disapproval.

 _But I like undressing Chibichin._ He whined, giving up and beginning to undress himself. I stared as I watched his back muscles work while he took off his sweater, I was practically drooling. Sure, Atsushi was somewhat famous like the rest of Yosen's men's basketball team, and I was dating him, but that didn't stop me from fan-girling over my own boyfriend.

I finished undressing myself and grabbed a towel from the linen closet that I had organized in Atsushi's room. When I first suggested that he be more organized, I heard nothing but whines and protests, but he let me do it. Now, he couldn't so much as leave a pair of pants on the floor because he had gotten accustomed to the way I would keep everything so tidy. I threw his own towel to him and started to head for the bathroom.

I placed a stool on the ground and started the shower. I beckoned for him to sit down, trying to keep my eyes from wandering over his absolutely perfect body.

_How do you keep such a perfect body when you eat literal shit all the time?_

_I could ask the same to you, Chibichin._ Atsushi answered, shrugging. He sat down on the stool and I stood behind him, a handful of shampoo in my hand. Even sitting down, Atsushi's head was almost to my shoulders. I slapped the shampoo onto his head, earning a yelp of protest from him. I giggled and began to massage his scalp, working the shampoo into every strand of hair.

 _Mm, Chibichin, why don't you do this for me more often?_ Atsushi drawled, letting his head lean back onto my stomach. There was lazy smile on his face and his eyes were closed in bliss.

_If you want me to do it more often, you're going to have to start paying me._

_I'll let you have_ _my_ _strawberry pocky. And some of my nerunerunerune._ Atsushi bargained, emphasizing the "some." I laughed a little.

 _So then you don't know that I steal your snacks almost daily, Atsu? I_  removed the shower head and began to rinse his hair when Atsushi's eyes snapped open and narrowed at me.

_No, I count them all the time. Not a single one is ever missing._

_That's where you're wrong, honey._ I smiled, feigning sweet innocence, earning a growl from Atsushi. He spun around on his stool, knocking the shower head out of my hands and grabbing my hips. He sat me down on his lap and touched my face lightly with the back of his hands. Tiny droplets of water ran down the hair that always hung in face and he touched his forehead to mine, getting mine wet in the process.

 _I think it's your turn to get cleaned now._ He said lowly, reaching over with ease to the wall where the shampoo hung. He took his time running his hands over my body, following his hands with his eyes, making sure not a stretch of skin was not lathered in soap. His hands traveled to my back and rubbed circles into my lower back, just above my butt.

Eventually, not at all to my surprise, his hands traveled lower and he gave me a lazy, innocent smirk as he gave my butt a firm squeeze.

 _Okay, Atsu, I think I'm clean enough._ I put a hand on his chest and tried to pry myself out of his grip. He wouldn't let me budge, and instead grabbed the back of my neck and pressed my lips to his. The kiss tasted like soap and was very wet, but Murasakibara didn't care, he aggressively battled for dominance over my mouth and effortlessly won. I let myself relax in his tight grip, but hoped to god that he wouldn't expect anything after this.

After Himuro's improvised practice, I was exceptionally tired, and just wanted to be lazy with Mura for the rest of the day.

 _Murasakibara._ I pulled away and pressed my hands against his chest firmly. His eyes were half-lidded and dark, and he was panting.  _I'm not in the mood._ I offered an apologetic smile and he slumped in disappointment.

 _Okay. Are you still hurting, Chibichin?_ His hand went back to stroking my face and he was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

_Not really. Just a little sore and tired._

_Hm, now that I think about it._ Atsushi stretched and stifled a yawn.  _I agree. Let's go take a nap._ He stood and set me down on my feet, grabbing the shower head and rinsing both of us off. He turned off the shower and took my towel, drying my hair and then wrapping my body up in it. I did the same for him; we were both drenched in comfortable silence as we got dressed and finally plopped down in bed.

 

 

> **When the whole world fits inside of your arms**  
>  **Do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?**  
>  **Wake up slow, mmm mm, wake up slow**

I was laying with my back to Atsushi, watching the rain with his arm snug around my waist when he decided to get super sentimental.

The most adorable thing about Mura was that when he was tired, he'd get really deep; he'd start to talk about philosophy, life, his hopes and dreams, and sometimes our future.

 _y/n? D'you think we'll be together forever? Like even after we die?_ He asked quietly. I turned to look at him and saw that he too was watching the rain. His eyes flickered down to me and he offered me a small smile.

I turned back toward the expansive window and sighed. I snuggled into the pillow and my eyes traced the trails that the rain left behind as it made its way down to rejoin with its family in the puddles on the ground.

_I mean, if we still love each other after annoying each other for so long. It'll be a year in, what, two months?_

_Mhm._

_Well, are you sick of me?_

_Nuh uh._

_Good. Then I have no protests about being with you forever. Especially because you're so big, you intimidate everyone. We could rob a bank just by you asking forcefully._ I joked. Atsushi got concerned.

_Chibichin, we can't rob a bank. That's illegal. We'll go to prison._

_But we could take the whole world, Atsu! Look at the bigger picture._

_Hm, I already have the whole world._ Atsushi snuggled his face into the crook of my neck.  _And it fits right here in my arms._


End file.
